Dear Diary,
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: What does one do when your being shifted off to an entirely new state. where you don't know anybody. where there is this mysterious boy who loves flirt. And one bubbly girl sister who loves to hook you up. DamonxElena.


Its my first time trying out a story with The Vampire Diaries. I've been reading a lot of them lately! I thought maybe I should try writing one.

If you like this one, review it! That's how I'll know if I should continue it or no.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. But I would love to be Julie Plec. (Nina Dobrev also doesn't sound very bad)

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

31st August, 2010: Virginia Airport.

"_Flight No. 329 which will be heading to New York will be ready for board in 30 minutes. Passengers boarding this flight, please be alert" _

Dear Diary,

You're probably wondering where the hell I have disappeared for the past 2 months since I haven't filled in since June. It's been a rough couple of months. I've been busy. My life has turned upside down ever since that fateful night took place where I lost my parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. My amazing parents who took care of me ever since I was a little girl, who cheered me up when I got a B+ on my paper instead of an A+, who took care of my every need, gave me amazing memories to cherish. I lost them. I lost them because of my stupid decision to have an adventurous night and break out of my good girl image. How stupid am I? How could I do this to my own parents?

What I'm writing may seem like a jigsaw puzzle to you right now. I have to rewind back and tell you whatever happened. It was the first week of summer vacation and Jason Smiths threw a summer party for everyone in the school. Mom and Dad didn't trust him and his crew so they didn't allow me to go but what should I do? I was the most popular girl in school! Hell, I was the head cheerleader. I couldn't miss the most happening party of the school! Writing this down seems so stupid right now. I mean what was so great about that party anyway? Couple of idiot frat boys running around and making out! Anyway, after I sneaked out from the house and went away to the party. Mom must've found my bed empty when she must've come to kiss me goodnight. Immediately, they took the car out and came to pick me up. It was stormy a night. While coming back, when mom and I were arguing over my immatureness, my dad lost the control over the car and the car crashed to the side of the Wickery Bridge. They died on the spot. Their heats stopped beating and but I was luckily alive. Why did this happen to them? They were such amazing people. I should be punished instead.

But I knew I had no right to cry after what happened because I was partly responsible for what happened to them. From there on, after the funeral, Elizabeth and William Pierce, my biological parents became my legal guardians. You see, Dad and William Pierce go way back before I was born. They were best friends. When my mom got the news that she was infertile and that she could not reproduce then my parents decided to adopt children. Elizabeth Pierce was bearing identical twins and it was decided one of them would be raised by them and one by my parents. So after me and my twin, Katherine, were born Mom and Dad took me away to Mystic Falls and Katherine grew up with my biological parents in New York. My parents told me about this arrangement when I was 13. Katherine and I met each other right away only to explore about how different we really are. I didn't really hold a grudge against my biological parents since I was very happy with my adoptive parents. Katherine and I bonded well. We look quite similar with our perfect rose pink lips and our perfect olive complexion but we have our differences. Katherine has natural curls whereas my hair are pin straight, my face is heart shaped whereas hers is oval. Her eyes are cat liked shaped whereas mine are doe shaped. When we met each other we didn't like each other at all. I think it had something to do with puberty but then we got to know each other. We bonded over the fact that we were both cheerleaders. She showed me her moves and I showed her mine. And ever since then she has been my amazing and sexy sister that anyone would be proud to have. Katherine may seem to have a rough exterior from the outside but from the inside she is a darling. After whatever happened she was the first person I called and she took the first flight in to Mystic Falls and because of her I have been able to pass this summer. She has been my rock ever since that day. Now that I have no family in Mystic Falls I have to move to New York with my biological family till I turn 18. I'm 17 now so it's just one year of adjusting. Katherine had to get back to New York last week for some reasons so I'm flying alone. My biological parents are really rich. William Pierce is the most successful lawyer in the whole of New York and Elizabeth Pierce owned a chain of fashion boutiques which worked really well. Thanks to my consistent A's and amazing recommendations from my teachers from my school in Mystic Falls I got in easily in The Pearl Constance High School, the same one where Katherine goes to. Katherine has a stable boyfriend too. She has been dating for one and a half year now. His name is Stefan Salvatore. From what Katherine told me, he was really sweet and a complete gentleman. Their love story is pretty typical where two complete opposite people fall in love. According to Katherine, it was because of him that she came back to her senses from being the school slut. Stefan has an older brother too. His name is Damon Salvatore but Katherine says he is more like the love 'em and leave 'em kind of a guy. He is Katherine's best friend too.

Leaving Mystic Falls was one of the hardest things in my life. I had to leave everything behind, even my best friends Bonnie Bennett and Matt Donovan. I had to leave the Mystic Grill, my house, my life behind and start a new one in New York. I don't know what's going to happen in New York, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I have my sister be my side and I know she'll take care of me.

Love,

Elena.

"_Passengers boarding Flight Number 329 headed to New York may now be ready. The flight is ready for boarding"_

Elena picked up her belongings from the bench and went to the security counter. She just didn't know what a rollercoaster was planned for her when she started a new life in New York.

* * *

So What do you think? Is it worth continuing? write down your thoughts. It would really mean a lot to me.

Ps- Please be nice. It's my first time!

PPs- Do you know Ian Somerhalder is in Hawaii? :P

-Aashma.


End file.
